


It Started on a Beach

by Persiflage



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fangirl unexpectedly encounters Judi on a beach, and things get very heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started on a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> [This photo](http://pers-books.tumblr.com/post/55491992537/this-was-the-trigger-for-an-exceptionally) started this. And honestly, it's not MY fault that Judi Dench is such an eminently fuckable Dame at 78 years of age.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my fellow Denchnuts - the guilty parties know who they are!

I was deep in my reading when a familiar husky voice said, "Now that's not something I see often – Shakespeare being read on a beach."

_I'd know that voice anywhere,_ I thought, leaning sideways and peering up from under the brim of my hat to see a swimsuit-clad Dame looking down at me with a twinkle in her eyes.

I started to get up, quite why I wasn't sure, except that it seemed disrespectful to be sprawled on the sand at Judi Dench's feet while she stood, but she gestured for me to remain where I was, then crouched down beside me.

"May I?" she asked, and gestured at the pile of books.

"Of course," I said quickly.

She picked up the stack of slim volumes and I wondered if she saw the link between them. When she looked back up, one eyebrow quirked and her lips curving into a smile, I was certain she had.

"Is this a fan I see before me?" she asked, her voice a soft murmur.

I blushed slightly, but grinned too at the neat paraphrasing of Macbeth's line. "I'm afraid so," I said apologetically. "But it's not my intention to pester you. In fact, I had no idea you were here."

She made a dismissive gesture. "I didn't assume you were stalking me. Do you mind if I sit down?"

I shook my head, and shifted into a sitting position as she settled beside me on my picnic rug.

"Are you an English major or a drama student?" she asked.

"Neither. I do have an English degree, but I actually work in retail."

"So you're reading Shakespeare on a beach for fun?" she asked, sounding amused and delighted at once.

"Um, yes. Weird, I know, but then I first read Shakespeare – Macbeth in fact – when I was 11, for pleasure. I suppose that as a result I've always had the idea that Shakespeare isn't just for boring teenagers with."

She laughed, that wonderful chuckle which I loved, but also found a huge turn-on, and I hoped like hell that I wouldn't embarrass us both.

"Why Macbeth?" she asked.

"Oh, I think the cover looked interesting when I saw it on the shelf in the school library. Trouble was, it absolutely terrified me, and it was only recently that I found sufficient courage to watch the film production that you did with Sir Ian McKellan." She made a moue of distaste and I nodded. "I know you don't think much of that film, but it thrilled me. And yes, terrified me all over again too."

"Oh dear, I am sorry."

I shook my head. "Not your fault." I looked at her a moment and then added, "Actually, yes, it was your fault – yours and Sir Ian's. You were both petrifying – but very good, too."

She ducked her head, then fiddled with her ear and I knew I'd embarrassed her, but then again, she did know she was talking to a fan, and she hadn't had to stay for a chat.

"Thank you," she murmured, then she changed the subject swiftly. "So which is your favourite play?"

"I have three favourites, actually. Hamlet, Richard the Second, and Much Ado. Richard was the first live performance of Shakespeare I saw, aged 15, when my O-level English group went to see the RSC perform it at the Theatre Royal in Bath."

"You know they're doing it again this autumn in Stratford?" Judi asked.

I laughed. "Oh yes! I have a ticket for it, for the day after my birthday, in fact, since I couldn't get my birthday off work."

"That seems a shame."

I gave a shrug. "That's my boss for you. But yes, it'll be interesting to see Richard the Second again after a thirty-year gap. I'm sure I'll enjoy it as I saw David Tennant in both Hamlet and Much Ado."

Judi smirked. "A fan of his, are you?"

"Amongst several others, yes," I agreed easily.

"I have to ask, though," she said after a moment of grinning at each other, "Why you're reading all the plays in which I had major roles?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Because you're very good, and since I missed seeing them live, reading them and imagining you in the roles is the next best thing. Although I do have a recording of the Hamlet you did with Kenneth Branagh for the radio, and DVDs of Macbeth and The Comedy of Errors, so for those plays I didn't have to just imagine you."

This earned another head duck and ear tug, and I had to fight the urge to reach out and grab her hand so she couldn't abuse her ear any further. I wanted to touch her so badly, I was almost afraid to move.

"Why are Hamlet, Richard the Second and Much Ado your particular favourites?" she asked.

I couldn't help laughing a little, which earned me another eyebrow quirk, and I shook my head. "Sorry, I'm just thinking of the sheer incongruity of sitting here, on a beach, discussing Shakespeare with you. It's not exactly normal, is it?"

She chuckled and I clenched my thighs together, wondering if anyone had ever told her how much of a turn-on her laughter was.

"Normal's over-rated," Judi said, smiling.

"Oh, I agree. But won't your friends be wondering where you are?"

She glanced down the beach, then looked back at me. "If they want me, they'll come and find me."

I bit back a retort along the lines of 'Who wouldn't want you?' and nodded instead. "Do you want some water?" I gestured at the cool bag sitting at the corner of my rug, then pulled out two full bottles and offered one to Judi, who accepted it with a smile and a word of thanks.

We drank a few mouthfuls in silence, then she gave me an expectant look, and feeling rather as I imagine PhD students must feel at their _viva voce_ , I began to explain why I loved my three favourite plays.

We ended up spending the whole afternoon talking; both of us stretched out on our backs on the rug and looking up at the fringed decoration of the beach umbrella I'd provided myself with. The conversation had moved on from Shakespeare, though we'd stuck to talking about books, writing, theatre, and movies. She'd managed to worm out of me the fact that I wrote, including 'fanfiction', which I'd had to explain, but I refused point-blank to tell her where she might find it to read some.

Her friends came up shortly after I had admitted to having a half-written script for a play, which was a huge relief as I was worried she might want to read that instead, and I hadn't dared to admit that I'd written one of the lead roles with Judi in mind.

She left with her friends and I tried not to regret her departure, reminding myself that I was hugely lucky to have had her all to myself for the whole afternoon.

I was astounded when, ninety minutes later, I walked into the hotel reception carrying my beach gear, and found her standing by the reception desk while her partner talked to the manager. Judi spotted me as I crossed to the desk to collect my room key, and she greeted me with what appeared to be relief.

"Hello. Are you doing anything for dinner tonight?"

I blinked. "I don't have anything special planned, no."

"Would you like to have dinner with me, then?" Seeing me glance across at her partner, she added, "David's got to take Annabelle back up to London, so I'll be on my own unless you take pity on me." She looked up at me from under her eyelashes and I bit back a roar of laughter.

"I'd love to," I said, and she twinkled at me, as if she knew full well that I was on the verge of giggles. "I'll have to shower and change first. Will half an hour be all right?"

She nodded, looking very satisfied, and I turned to the young woman behind the desk to ask for my room key. "I'll see you down here in thirty minutes, then."

Judi nodded and I made my way upstairs wondering at the extraordinary coincidences of the day.

I had only just stepped out of the shower when someone knocked on the door of my room. I bit back a rude word, then wrapped a fluffy towelling robe around myself, and went to open the door.

"Patience was never my strong suit," Judi informed me as I stared at her in surprise. She raised an eyebrow and I stepped back to allow her into the room.

"Clearly there was a lot of you in Jean Pargetter," I observed, closing the door behind her.

She grinned at me. "Do you think so?"

"Definitely," I asserted. "You're as big a flirt as she is, as you demonstrated downstairs, and you're clearly as impatient as Jean, too."

She tried to look remorseful, but it didn't work, and I started to laugh. "Do your menfolk spank you?" I teased, "because it's clear someone should."

I spoke without thinking, forgetting for a moment that I shouldn't say such things to her – that I shouldn't even think them while I was with her, but instead of being outraged, she smirked, then walked across to the bed where she sat down, uninvited.

"Perhaps you should spank me?" she said, a very suggestive look in her eyes, and I swallowed hard, well aware that I was naked but for the bathrobe, and that she was famous for her teasing, flirting, and jokes.

"I bet you wouldn't dare make a joke like that to a man," I observed, "because he'd probably take you up on it."

"Who says I'm joking?" she asked instantly.

"Judi – " I couldn't finish the sentence because my brain seemed to have short-circuited.

"Would you like to spank me?"

_Fuck!_ I thought, shocked, but also aroused. I bit my lip. "There are other things I'd rather do with you," I answered slowly, "but if you want me to spank you, I will."

She beckoned to me, and I moved towards her as if in a dream. "When we were on the beach earlier, I could barely keep my hands to myself," she told me, her voice low and seductive.

"The feeling was entirely mutual," I told her, aware that my voice was hoarse with excitement.

She smirked. "Good."

I'd stepped within reach by now and she immediately lifted a hand to pull open my bathrobe.

"Beautiful," she murmured, and I blushed. I wanted to protest because I've never considered myself remotely attractive, but the heated look in her eyes kept me silent.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Until I started intensely watching your TV shows and movies, I had considered myself entirely straight," I told her.

She smirked again. "And now?"

"Now, I want to shag you silly," I said boldly as her hands began a gentle exploration of my body.

Judi laughed. "Excellent." She pulled me down onto the bed as she flopped backwards, and I felt a hot surge of lust shoot through my body. "I want to fuck you senseless," she muttered in my ear, then nipped at the lobe, making me yelp.

After that her mouth and hands seemed to be everywhere at once on my body, everywhere, that is, except the one place I wanted her to touch me, and I was beginning to wonder if she'd changed her mind about wanting to fuck me, when she slid two fingers into my hot, wet sex, and I came with a loud cry of pleasure.

"Did you like that?" she asked, sounding rather breathless, I noticed.

"Fuck no, I didn't. I loved it!" I gasped out, and she gave a filthy-sounding chuckle that made me moan. "Please, Judi," I begged, not caring that I _was_ begging. "Please!"

"Very well." She sounded calmer now, and suddenly I wanted to make her beg for it too, but she gave me no chance to say so before she was working me towards another orgasm, her fingers plunging repeatedly into my sex as she sucked on first one, then the other, of my tits.

"That's it," she said softly, frigging me faster than before. "That's my girl. Come for me. Come for me."

My body seemed to buck clear off the bed when my second orgasm hit me, it was so intense.

"Shh, shh. You're a good girl," she said soothingly, continuing to stroke me through the aftershocks.

I lay on my back feeling completely boneless and looked up at her as she leaned over me.

"You're even more beautiful when you come," she told me, then ducked her head to kiss me.

Once I'd caught my breath after a rather lengthy kiss, I sat up. "Your turn now," I told her, and reached for the buttons on the long loose white shirt she wore with a pair of pale beige linen trousers.

Judi grinned at me as she lounged back against the pillows on my bed, and I wrestled to get her buttons undone with suddenly clumsy fingers.

"I've been wanting to get my hands on your tits for ages," I told her, and she laughed.

"Is that right?"

"God yes!" I pushed aside the shirt and gazed at the ivory silk and lace bra she wore. "Beautiful." I reached out and cupped one breast in each hand, brushing my thumbs over her nipples, and she moaned, which caused a surge of lust to hit me: I had made Judi Dench moan with want. Could it possibly get any better than this, I wondered, as I eased her shirt off, then unfastened her bra, allowing her breasts to bounce free.

"I want to fuck those," I told her, then blushed at the admission.

She grinned. "That sounds good to me." When I raised my eyebrows, she nodded towards the shoulder bag she'd abandoned by the door when I'd let her in. "You'll find something useful in there."

I climbed off the bed and went to fetch her bag, remembering to lock the door before I returned to Judi. I held the bag out to her, but she shook her head. "It's in the top," she told me, so I unzipped the bag and looked inside, then back up at her gleeful expression, my mouth open in surprise.

"Really?" I asked.

"You bet, you bet," she said, grinning widely at me.

"Little minx," I said, and fished out the nine inch silicone dildo and the harness into which it fitted. I put the bag down on the floor, then shifted onto my knees so that I could put on the harness before I attached the dildo.

Once it was in place, Judi passed me a tube of lube, and I took it from her with a sense of disbelief.

"Do you always carry this around?" I asked curiously, gesturing at the dildo jutting out from my body.

She shook her head. "No, but sometimes I get a sense of when it might come in useful, so I pack it."

I gazed at her, slightly bewildered by this revelation, then mentally shook myself out of my reverie. I began applying liberal amounts of lube so that I could fuck her tits (and that thought almost stopped me dead in my tracks again). She grinned up at me, the very picture of a really mischievous little minx, and I groaned, then placed the dildo in the channel between her breasts as she pushed them together. I tried to fix the picture of us in my head: Judi propped up against the heap of pillows on my hotel bed, her voluptuous breasts pressed against a fake cock, and me, wearing that fake cock, kneeling over her body, and looking down into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Fuck them," she said, her husky voice as commanding as M's ever was, and I obeyed, beginning with a slow and steady thrust that rapidly degenerated into a frantic pounding as she urged me on. Initially I held onto both her shoulders but she grabbed my left hand and brought it down to hold her right breast, and I didn't get a chance to ask why she'd done that before I felt her hand between my thighs, then she was frigging me as I fucked her tits.

I came hard only a few minutes later and Judi held me as I tried not to collapse against her after an intense orgasm. I allowed myself to slip sideways off her and tried to catch my breath, then looked up at her from my sprawled position.

"That makes three times you've got me off," I observed, "and you haven't come once yet."

She smirked. "Actually, I did." When I raised my eyebrows at her, she added, "I came just now, when you did."

"Oh." I felt rather abashed because I hadn't noticed, but she didn't seem fazed.

"Don't worry, I'm quite sure you can make me come again, and very easily." She reached out and clasped the end of the dildo, and I found myself wishing it was a real cock so I could properly experience what it was like to have Judi Dench handling my cock.

She rolled onto her right side, facing me, and lifted her left leg, and I immediately realised her intention and rolled onto my left side, pressing up close to her as she hooked her leg over mine and guided the dildo into her sex. I felt a throb of want in response as the dildo slid deeper into her body.

Her mouth met mine in a passionate kiss and I groaned, then began to thrust, determined that I would get her off – and that I'd know about it this time. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her body tightly against mine as I fucked her harder and faster.

"Yes, yes!" she gasped as her left arm circled my body while her right hand clutched at my arse. "That's it; that's good." 

Soon she was moaning incoherently as I continued to thrust the dildo into her hot, wet sex, then she buried her face in the crook of my neck to muffle a wail of pleasure as her orgasm hit her.

"Thank you," she whispered, and rolled onto her back, bringing me over on top of her, since the dildo I wore was still buried inside her. "My dear, you fuck beautifully."

I blushed, murmuring my thanks, then eased my body up so that I could detach the dildo from the harness. I put it on the bedside table, then I moved down the bed again and settled between her legs.

"Oh my!" She sounded genuinely surprised when she realised what I was about to do, although I wasn't sure why she was surprised. I grinned up at her, then ducked my head and drew my tongue up the length of her pussy. She groaned and I felt her hands grab my head as I licked her a second time.

I revelled in the taste of her cum as I began to penetrate her folds with my tongue, and I heard her moaning loudly, then she began to writhe in pleasure as I worked my tongue in and out of her, my nose bumping against her clit.

"Oh yes! Oh fuck! Don't stop, don't stop!" I couldn't help giggling a little, amused by the way she was begging, and clutching my head as she pressed my face more firmly into her hot, wet pussy.

She climaxed again and I eagerly lapped up her juices, feeling the tiniest bit proud of the fact that I'd reduced her to begging, just as she had earlier made me beg.

I gave her sex one last kiss, then crawled up the bed to lie beside her, and she immediately grabbed me for a lengthy kiss.

"All right?" I asked quietly once she released me again, taking in how flushed, dishevelled, and, frankly, utterly wanton, she now looked. 

"Wonderful, my dear," she said, giving me a dopey smile.

"Good."

"We should clean up and go get some food," she said after several minutes of silent snuggling.

I groaned. "I don't think I can move," I told her.

"No? Well that seems a shame. I was looking forward to dining with you." She smirked when I lifted my head and scowled balefully at her.

She wriggled out of my grasp, then slipped off the bed to stand and stretch.

I felt my nipples hardening and my sex throb with lust as she glanced back at me over her shoulder with a cheeky grin and a twinkle in her eyes. She sauntered towards the ensuite bathroom, her hips swaying provocatively, and I muttered a curse, then scrambled off the bed and followed her. Judi Dench, I decided, was not only a Dame, but also a naughty little minx, and as I closed the bathroom door behind me, I wondered if she'd want to spend the night with me. I hoped she would, but I wasn't about to waste what might be my last opportunity to be alone with her, if she decided she'd prefer to spend the night by herself.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hobbies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/915753) by [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride)




End file.
